


Day 193

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [193]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [193]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 193

To say that Cullen was not having the best of days would have been a massive understatement. Thrask was still whispering that Meredith was losing hold of her sanity, Cullen could have cracked down on the man but he was a senior templar who commanded the loyalty of many others. If Cullen came down too hard on him it would only make it look like Thrask was right.

On top of that it seemed that there was another antivan assassin in the city. It didn’t sound like they were trying for another attempt on Meredith’s life but the possibility could not be ruled out. Especially if Brennan’s suspicions were correct and the assassin had been hired by an abomination hiding in Kirkwall.

Cullen had searched the Hanged Man and Jansen’s house, but the man had seemingly vanished sometime yesterday. He had gone to visit the Champion who had been there when Jansen was ‘rescued’ from the blood mages. Hakwe claimed not to know where Jansen was and was adamant that the man was not possessed. 

Cullen took his investigation to Darktown. Not because he had any evidence that Jansen, or Red J., was hiding here, but because a lack of evidence on someone's whereabouts usually meant they had fled to Darktown. Most people there avoided Cullen as a matter of course but he found a rather unusual woman named Greta who was willing to talk. 

Greta was manning a small kiosk that rented out shoes for the runners so she had a lot of information about the city at large.

“I have heard rumors of someone calling themselves Red J. who might be working against the templars. Possibly with the Crows.”

“Red Jen-” Greta clamped her mouth closed.

“If you are being threatened, or are worried about reprisal,” Cullen said. “We can protect you.”

“I… no its alright,” Greta said. “But I don’t really know anything.”

Cullen thought for a moment. It was rare to find someone in Darktown willing to help the templars, but Greta was clearly hiding something. He could threaten her but he didn’t want to lose her goodwill.

“The Chantry has considerable funds,” Cullen said. “I can pay for information.”

Greta hesitated, looking around nervously. Before she reached a decision someone else spoke up.

“I can help you, sir.” It was a child, no more than thirteen. He had an unkempt mop of auburn hair and ragged clothes. Pristine shoes though, probably rented from Greta. He looked to Cullen expectantly. Cullen sighed and handed over a few coins. The child’s grubby face split into a wide smile. 

“Follow me, sir,” he said and shot off down the street. Cullen struggled to keep up in his armor. The child led him through a maze of alleys and abandoned buildings. He briefly lost the child when he climbed down a hole but when he lit a torch he caught sight of the boy in the flickering light.

The boy was waiting a bit further down the tunnel. From the smell it was part of the sewer system. Cullen suddenly had the feeling that he had been led into a trap. He turned back to the ladder he had just climbed down, only to see it being pulled up and out of reach. He turned back to the boy, but he too had disappeared.

Since he couldn’t go back, Cullen had no choice but to press forwards. There was a thin wooden bridge he assumed the child had used but Cullen was not sure if it would take his weight. The alternative was wading through the sewage so he placed a tentative boot on the bridge. It bent, but didn’t break. He carefully stepped his second food on the bridge and it bent even more. Cullen was about halfway to the first support when the flimsy wood gave way. He crashed down into the waster, sewage splashing up and coating him. Some got in his mouth and he instantly vomited up everything in his stomach.

He had no idea how to get out of the sewer. He would just have to wade through the sewage until he found an exit. 

Yes, to say that Cullen was not having the best of days would have been a massive understatement.


End file.
